Overhearing the Truth
by KuroShiroYamiHikari
Summary: What if Konoka had overheard Setsuna and Negi talking in manga volume 10? How would she react? KonoSetsu of course!


Konnichiwa, mina-san! It's KuroShiroYamiHikari here again. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my last stories. This is an idea that popped into my head after rereading volume 10 of the manga. What if Konoka had somehow overheard Setsuna and Negi talking? How would she react? Well, read on and find out! And I know this is a horrible title, but I couldn't think of anything else. Well, I'll let you read it now!

Disclaimer: If I owned Negima, would I be writing this? Let me answer that; no. So, sadly I do not own Negima, nor will I ever.

Overhearing the Truth

"Where is Secchan?" A certain Konoe heiress was looking for her winged guardian. She had first looked in the room where Negi and Setsuna were supposed to be, but they had vanished without a trace. So, she searched all over the school. She had never truly realized how large the school was until now.

Sighing, Konoka glanced around for somewhere to rest. Her eyes landed on a huge blimp. She squealed and ran in line. She had always wanted to be in one, especially since the swordsman had taken her in the air. The mage knew that nothing would ever compare to flying with her Secchan, but this was one of the closest things to it.

Bored of waiting in line for almost ten minutes, Konoka checked out all the outfits. There were so many people, in fact, most of the festival's inhabitants, were decked out in unique costumes. On her left, she saw a few students dressed up as vampires. In front of her, were two kids that were wearing bunny outfits. Hmm, they looked slightly familiar, but she was too far away to tell. Turning to her right, she giggled when she saw a couple of people in wizard outfits. Things were so different now that she knew that her child teacher was a mage. Kyoto had cleared up so much for her. Why her father and grandfather had a tight rein on her. And like how Setsuna always avoided her. She and the samurai had also gotten closer since the field trip. Konoka was immensely glad for that.

Lost in her thoughts, the healer almost didn't see the line moving. Gasping because of her forgetfulness, she ran to catch up in the line. When she got to the entrance, a handsome, young man grinned leeringly at her and she quickly went inside.

Scanning the area for somewhere to sit, her eyes fell upon a sight she never expected to see. Her Secchan and Negi were sitting at a table. Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing what her protector was wearing. She was clad in a slightly revealing bunny outfit, her hair let down. It was the first time Konoka had ever seen the half-demon's hair down.

But what made something inside her ache, was how her Secchan had her hands clasped with her child teacher's. The samurai was looking deep into his eyes and she was saying something.

Konoka forced back the tears that threatened to fall and listened in.

"You're very special to me, Negi-sensei. I owe you. If you ever need me, I'll be right there for you."

Setsuna grinned at the bewildered young boy in the bunny suit.

Meanwhile, Konoka felt her heart tear and her eyes burned. She didn't understand what she was feeling. This hurt, the pain that tore through at hearing Setsuna's words. What made her pain so much? Trying to stop the tears, she missed the next few words exchanged.

However, the next words from her warrior couldn't be missed.

Holding her right hand to her chest, Setsuna boldly declared, "Look, the one I've got in my heart is Konoka-Ojou-sama, all right?!"

Immediately, a warm feeling rushed through Konoka, banishing all the heartbreak she had been feeling only a few seconds later. Her heart stitched back together and swelled with happiness.

Running through her head was a single though, repeated over and over again. _'Secchan feels the same, she loves me, too! Secchan, she loves me!"_

So, that was the emotion Konoka was feeling. She was in love with one Sakurazaki Setsuna. And her winged angel felt the same as well. Konoka felt like jumping for joy.

She turned her attention back to the situation. Negi had turned and fled, which led to Chamo dashing after him screaming, "Aniki!"

This left Setsuna all alone, giving Konoka a perfect chance. The mage sidled close to the swordsman, causing the older girl to jump when she felt arms enfolding her in a tight hug. About to attack, Setsuna stiffened when she heard that soft, angelic voice she loved.

"Oh, Secchan, I love you, too."

Setsuna turned to find herself in Konoka's arms. Her eyes widened when the taller girl's words processed in her mind.

"W-What are you talking about, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna managed to stutter out. Konoka grinned at her and tightened her grip on her.

"I heard what you said to Negi-kun, Secchan." Setsuna's mouth hung open and a fierce blush covered her face.

"And," continued Konoka, wrapping her arms around her bodyguard's neck, "I feel the same way. I love you, too, Secchan."

Our their own accord, Setsuna's limber arms encircled Konoka's slim waist, pulling her closer.

"Ojou-sa-"

Konoka shook her head and said stubbornly, "Kono-chan, call me Kono-chan."

Seeing the defiant expression in the Konoe heiress's eyes, Setsuna obeyed and said quietly, "Kono-chan. I love you. I love you more than life itself and you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that you feel the same."

They stared intensely in each other's eyes for a moment before Setsuna got brave and bent her head and pressed her lips to her Kono-chan's in a sweet, innocent kiss.

Breaking apart a few moments later, Setsuna smiled shyly at Konoka.

"How did you find me anyways, Kono-chan?" she asked curiously.

Konoka giggled and said, "I just happened to find you here. Besides, your outfit stands out quite a bit."

She grinned slyly at the samurai whose blush came back full force.

_'I knew I shouldn't have worn this!'_

From a distance away, Chao Linshen watched with a smile. She walked away, leaving the two new lovebirds to themselves.

_'I'll bother Setsuna-san some other time. She appears to be busy right now.'_

A/N: That's the end! This came to me while reading the almost-love scene between Setsuna and Negi and I decided to turn it into a KonoSetsu oneshot. And I don't know where the original Setsuna and Negi were in the manga, so I just had them disappear, even though I know that's not how it is. I also had to tweak the ending a bit there, so that Chao wasn't just left there. Anyways, I hope you like it. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Please review!


End file.
